User talk:Boomer8
__TOC__ ---- ---- RE: You had to cut the content and paste it onto the archive page.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 16:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::"He plays the system beautifully" is an opinion. "Does a few edits a month...just to keep his staff position" is a fact. "Just selfishly holding an admin position from a patroller who is active" is an opinion as well. "And I bet he won't even oppose his own demotion because he is so inactive" is a fact, because he didn't oppose his own demotion. And I did not say a patroller is entitled to an admin position. I believe a patroller is entitled to a fair request, and have a chance of becoming an admin, rather than Winter Moon who I believe isn't quallified anymore to hold an admin position. I noticed that you took down my "redone" demotion request because you didn't like the alternative solution and thought that everyone wasn't "competent" enough to handle it. That is completely communistic and you just didn't like the way the votes were swaying. The truth is that everybody wants Winter Moon gone and you are unfairly not allowing it. Please put the demotion request back up and let the community vote, and not just you make the decision of who stays and who goes. Boomer8 (talk) 17:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Could you all just stop, please? All the things Boomer said were pretty much true, saying them in a harsh way, that's another story.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 09:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Liberty City Only on the mission. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Warning The way you spoke to Jeff last week was unacceptable, you're very lucky that he didn't increase your block or even demote you. Everything Jeff did was justifiable. I understand that you and some other users have an issue with Winter Moon being an Admin, but you have to understand that he earned that position, he's been around for quite a long time now, and it would be somewhat contradictory for me, Jeff or Dan to demote him for not making enough edits to fit your idea of activity - we've all taken breaks. You can't assume that the only reason he's editing so little is to maintain his position and keep it from someone else - you don't know him, you don't know what's happening in his life. Also I think you need to develop a better understanding of what an opinion is, my opinion could be that someone is a dick, but if I state that opinion, that is a personal attack. Opinions can be personal attacks. If you speak to another user the way you spoke to Jeff last week, you will receive a block, and you'll most likely be demoted. Tom Talk 11:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :You called his decision bullshit, you questioned his competence, and you referred to him as communist, or rather his actions as communistic - which by the way I don't think you fully understand, real communism is all about class equality, I believe you were implying he was a dictator. You can give your opinion, but you need to learn when it becomes more than just an opinion, think about things a bit more before you say it. Just learn from this and continue doing a good job. Tom Talk 09:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote on the Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, Boomer8 is specifically forbidden from voting in or commenting on this request for demotion. Jeff (talk| ) 06:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Ok I understand. Things gotta change, almost everyone in the Wikia think that at least one edit in a quarter of year not to be demoted is completely and exaggeratedly ridiculous. W.M did one edit yesterday answering a Dan's message. But if he keep doing few edits per month to keep his staff position than I don't know what it gonna be. Thanks for adding, i'll return the favor. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 10:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning I'm getting really sick of this nonsense, so I'll be blunt. The community has soundly rejected your proposal to demote Winter Moon, and now it is time for you to follow one of Wikipedia's policies. Drop the stick and back slowly away from the horse carcass. Don't do this again. The bureaucrats have been more than patient with you, especially taking into account that you don't seem to understand the difference between an opinion and a personal attack. Jeff (talk| ) 22:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) July 2013 "Please don't talk behind my back; if you have something to say, say it to my face." - I have had it with your attitude and you've had enough warnings and until now nothing has been done about it. Perhaps a week out will make you think about how you should go about things in future. You're blocked for week for bad attitude. Messi1983 (talk) 06:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :If I was you I'd use this time out and think about how I go about things and talk to people in future. Calling my actions for the better of the wiki a disgrace is bad attitude. Saying if anyone has anything to say about you, they should say it to their face is bad attitude. This block is not a punishment, but rather a time out for you to reflect on a few things. You'll make things worse if you come back after a week and hold grudges against me or Jeff. We have done nothing wrong. I hope you'll see that. Messi1983 (talk) 07:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New MoS After the plan that I talked on Ilan's talk page, I created it. Check out our new MoS - GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods. I Hope you liked it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: I didn't excluded you. Before, I had a list with friends, and all the staff on the wiki was on the list. Now I only added close friends. We haven't chatted for months! I speak to Ilan and Mickey everyday, that's why I added them and a few more.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''